Not What you expected
by jane riddle
Summary: ok i hope this works i went tought a whole procsee of editing so this time the paragrapgh breaks work.but ya it has some dg and warning draco is NICE in this one but please tell me what you think.


Not What You Expect  
  
She was a triple threat. How she went so long without being noticed I don't know. But when she was awarded head girlship instead of Hermione Granger every one was in shock. Well her name was Jane Riddle. Yes I know it sounds like she is related to the dark lord but she can't be, she's a Hufflepuff. Amazing isn't it? But any way she was a triple threat because she was funny smart and cute. But this goes on. She had the ability to be paced in any of the houses but Hufflepuff was the chosen one. And I soon found out why. She was loyal like no other. Loyal to her self. No one could explain why but even with a body like hers she was still a virgin. But not only that but disciplined and the first female Hufflepuff Quiddtch captain. So like I said before she was perfect. It drove me nuts; I had to find some kind of flaw about her. And it couldn't be that hard seeing as how we were required to share living quarters and head boy and girl.  
  
She had an appearance of a goddess. And guys were always hanging on her every word, every move. Even first years were calling her 'Lady Jane' and it came to her as a shock. When she first heard it she had a giggle fit. Which from my point of view was not fair because she heard it for the first time when I was making fin of her, or at least trying to. I found it near impossible to get under her skin like I did others, because every thing about her was perfect. The fact that she always wore black and yellow (even when she didn't have to) and the way the yellow brought out the gold flakes in her brown eyes. The fact that her hair was, even thought it was usually bought up in a sloppy but or pony tail, was still beautiful. The way it was black with streaks of blonde that she explained she did it with some kind of muggle treatment after she was sorted in to Hufflepuff in her first year. The fact that she was always smiling was sickening yet attractive. I was determend to find something about her that was different. Something that would ruin her 'good girl' image. But it wasn't what I expected. And when I did find out what it was. I had I new understanding about her. But its not like she just cane out and told me. I had to do some sleuthing. But there were some hints here and there. At first there were small clues like she never seemed to have a boy friend. And as she began to trust me more she let bigger things slide. (Like she's a virgin.) And when we were planning for the Halloween Ball was one of the biggest clues.  
  
" So, who should we get for music?" I asked.  
  
" I don't know but worse comes to worse I can do it" she said a little shyly  
  
" Oh, don't tell me you sing to!?" I responded jokingly  
  
" Um yah I guess." She said with a laugh  
  
" Well if you do the music you wont have time for your date."  
  
" Um. don't have a date."  
  
" Alright now you have to be joking. I mean who wouldn't want to got with you?"  
  
" Well its not that I don't want to go with them its that I'm not in to slow dancing"  
  
" So you don't dance with guys?"  
  
"No not with guys."  
  
The next clue was not only did she turn down every guy that asked her but the songs she sang were will, lets put it this way, most songs were about love and stuff like that. But the ones she sang had nothing to do with the sort. Thing like this continues all year but it wasn't until our last hogsmeade trip in February that I notice it, She was walking around with her arms liked with her friends but a lot of girls did this at this age but the thing that I noted the most was every time her best friend Luna spoke her eye gave a new sparkle. That was it that was why she seemed so perfect. Because it was you want what you cant have situations. Because you couldn't have her.he's gay and I don't mean happy. I had to talk to her about it, so I did.  
  
" Um Jane can I talk to you?" I said motioning to the couch  
  
" Ya Draco what is it?"  
  
" Well I have something I wanted to ask you.um how am I going to say this um Jane are you um a."  
  
" Draco you aren't going to ask me out now are you because I cant because"  
  
" Your gay?" I finished her sentence  
  
" How did you?"  
  
" Just little thing here and there."  
  
" Oh well yah yeas I am."  
  
" And you like Luna don't you."  
  
" Wow you more clever than people give you credit for." tears were now forming her eyes  
  
" Uh thanks I guess. Oh Jane don't get upset. Listen I know how you feel."  
  
" Yah Ginny right,"  
  
" Well I guess you're as good a sleuth as me but listen if is worked out with me and Ginny it will work out for you." I had been dating for about a week now but only in secret because if our parents found out we would be dead meat. " And I mean Ginny hated me in my 5th year"  
  
" I hope your right,"  
  
" I have been so far haven't I?"  
  
" Ya I guess you have."  
  
With that she gave me a small hug and left for her room. The next morning she caught up with me as I was heading out of the common room. " Um.. Draco. I need you opinion on something." She handed me a piece of parchment, " um. Im going to send Luna an anonymous note. And seeing as how you the king of secrets um do you have any suggestions?"  
  
" Well ya sure.. First thing try to change your hand writing a little more. That's the first thing that will give you away. And umm instead of secret admire how about not what you expected. Its less cheesy."  
  
" Oh thanks. Ill see you later."  
  
" Oh and one more thing don't use Ewan (her great black owl) that will give it away you better use one of the school owls."  
  
She was late to breakfast but when she did show up she was shaky but she winked at me and mouthed " thanks" Ginny picked up on this and glared at me but I shook my head trying to explain that it was nothing. And she picked up on it. Soon enough the owl post came and she became a nervous wreak. So I walked over to comfort her and motioned for Ginny to fallow. When Ginny sat down I explained every thing to her.  
  
" Oh is that it?" her response gave Jane a look of horror.  
  
" Oh no don't worry Luna came out of the closet in out 5th year." But this was only a little relief for her  
  
" Listen I can talk to Luna if you want. You know a little girl talk see how she feels."  
  
" Oh thank you Ginny"  
  
" Ok I will see you at lunch." It was hard keeping Jane busy until lunch can, It was Sunday and we had no classes. But I managed to talk her in to taking a walk around the lake until lunch came. When it finally did instead of Ginny coming to talk to us it was Luna herself.  
  
" Um Jane um ah"  
  
" Oh come on we don have all day so do you like her or not" I hate it when people don't get to the point I guess that makes me a hypocrite.  
  
" Well ya." At this Jane had tears flowing from her eyes. I could tell she couldn't speak and what she did next proved it. She just got up and kissed her right there in the middle of the great hall. And much to my dislike as well as others I had to break them up.  
  
" Umm ladies you cant do this here that is a big P.D.A. (public display of affection.) So I advise you to take it out side."  
  
A/n: well how do you like it? If you like it tell me and REVIEW!! Please! If I get enough I might write a sequel or a prequel. But I need like 10-20 so get cracking! Till next time! Jane Riddle 


End file.
